La profecía del dragón
by LagatadeChesh
Summary: Hola soy Rose Weasley y soy una Dracaris. Después de pasarse la mitad de su vida aislada de su familia, Rose Weasley vuelve a Inglaterra pisando fuerte y dispuesta a conseguir todo lo que le a sido negado.En el camino de la búsqueda de su propia identidad,Rose se vera envuelta,junto a sus amigos,en un nuevo periodo oscuro.
1. Yo,Rose Weasley

Bien, esta soy yo. Seguramente os sonaran los apellidos Weasley y Potter ¿no? Porque claro, ¿Quién no conoce a Harry Potter , Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger? ¿Los famosos héroes de guerra? Yo soy hija de los dos últimos, soy Rosebud Nymphadora Weasley o como todos me llaman Rose, aunque también se me conoce como Alisa Malfoy, aunque esa es otra historia, que os contare más tarde. Tengo 16 años y al contrario que toda mi inmensa familia yo no he estudiado en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts sino en la escuela de Brujas y Hechiceros de Salem, E.E.U.U. Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué hace una Weasley , hija de RON Wesley, en la escuela de Salem y no en Hogwarts? Pues bien eso es una repuesta que os tendría que contestar mi queridísimo Magister Draco Malfoy. Si ahora sí que estaréis flipando, ¿Una Weasley, hija de RON Weasley repito, relacionada con un Malfoy? Para explicaros esta extraña e inusual relación, primero debería echar unos años atrás o mejor unos siglos atrás…

Allá por el año 530 D.C, reinaba un rey al que todos, tanto muggles como magos, conocemos, ese rey es el rey Arturo. ¿Con quién se le relaciona Arturo? Como no, con Merlín, que resultó ser uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Juntos libraron batallas y vivieron cientos de aventuras blah blah blah….Hasta aquí la historia que la mayoría de vosotros conocéis. Lo que nadie sabe es que bajo las órdenes de Merlín existía un grupo de magos llamado Los Dracaris, que mantuvieron su identidad en secreto. Este grupo lo formaban 4 magos y lo excepcional en ellos era que, aparte de tener una magia poderosa, eran capaces de convertirse en dragones y en su forma humana, poseer ciertas habilidades de estos como volar .Pero no solo eso, cada dragón simbolizaba un elemento, y dependiendo de eso era capaz de controlar dicho elemento, habiendo así un dragón de fuego, de aire, de agua y finalmente de tierra. En cada generación de Dracaris había un Dux, que sería así como un guía. Este o esta Dux es el que nace con el poder inicial y es el encargado de elegir que magos de su generación serán los siguientes Dracaris, otorgándoles los poderes de los elementos y de los dragones. Cada x tiempo suele nacer un nuevo Dux y el antiguo se convierte en Magister o Domina ,dependiendo de si es hombre o mujer, de dicho Dux. Cada generación suele tener un elemento de origen diferente que se iba turnando , siendo así el ciclo: Tierra, Fuego , Aire y Agua.

Si aún no lo habéis descubierto, yo soy la Dux de mi generación. Mi Magister es Draco Malfoy, como anteriormente os he dicho, y el junto con mi padre( extraño que estuviesen de acuerdo) tuvieron la genial idea de mandarme bien lejos para que estuviera a salvo, ya que cuando era tan solo un bebe atentaron varias veces contra mí vida. Por eso estoy estudiando en Salem y no en Hogwarts, junto a mis primos y hermano. En cuanto a lo que soy una Malfoy, la cosa es que para estar aún más protegida ,a poder ser, y aprovechar mis estudios como nueva Dux ,cuando tenía vacaciones en vez de ir a la Madriguera me pasaba gran parte del verano y una semana en invierno en la Mansion Malfoy. Para que mi presencia ahí no fuese sospechosa, me crearon un alter ego, Alisa Malfoy, hija de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass y hermana de Scorpius Hymperion Malfoy .Los únicos que saben mi pequeño secreto son mis padres, obviamente , la familia Malfoy al completo y mi tío y padrino el gran Harry Potter. Los demás se piensan que me fui a Salem por la malsana obsesión de mi padre por no juntarme con los Malfoy (ja! Si ellos supieran) y que me paso la mayor parte del verano allí estudiando.

A lo que iba, este año no será como los demás ya que después de insistir tanto a Draco como a mi padre, por fin seré alumna de Hogwarts!Pero shhh, guardarme el secreto que no quiero que ninguno de mis primos se entere quiero ver la cara que se les va a poner cuando aparezca allí el 8 de septiembre.

**Esta soy yo y esta es mi historia: Soy Rose Weasley y soy una Dracaris**

.-Nox


	2. Regreso a casa

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada agradeceros a todos los que me estáis leyendo. Espero que os guste mi historia o por lo menos su principio **** Los personajes, o la gran mayoría, son de la gran J.K Rowling. Por favor no os olvidéis de escribir vuestra opinión. Intentare subir los capítulos cada poco tiempo pero mientras tanto visitar mi blog para ver contenido adicional. **

** profeciadeldragonfanfic. tumblr **

**Un besazo!**

* * *

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

_**Directora: Minerva McGongall**_

_**Querida señorita Weasley:**_

_**Le informamos de que su traslado de la escuela de Brujas y Hechiceros de Salem al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería está completo y que estamos complacidos de tenerte entre nosotros el curso que viene. Por temas burocráticos le rogamos que se presente en el colegio una semana más tarde de la fecha señalada, es decir el 8 de septiembre. En caso de duda, esperamos su lechuza.**_

_**Muy cordialmente**_

_**Director adjunto**_

_**Filius Flitwick**_

**Ding,Dang,Dong…**

-Estimados pasajeros, el avión está apunto de aterrizar. Por favor abróchense los cinturones y esperen a que el avión se pare para desabrochárselos. El tiempo en Londres es de…

Mientras la azafata nos informa sobre las condiciones meteorológicas, no puedo parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza de cómo será el nuevo año que me espera ¿Cómo será convivir con mi familia? ¿Me aceptaran? No es que no me lleve con ellos, pero a diferencia del tiempo que pasan juntos, mi tiempo con ellos es relativamente nada,3 semanas al año, para ser exactos, y con ese espacio de tiempo no es que me haya dado mucho tiempo para estrechar lazos. Aunque para cada regla, hay una excepción, y esa excepción es mi primo Albus. Él es como un hermano para mí, siempre nos intercambiamos cartas y cuando estamos juntos somos inseparables. Tengo una gran suerte ya que Albus también es el mejor amigo de otro de mis mejores amigos, Scorpius Malfoy , aunque el primero no sabes que conozco al segundo.

Hablando de Malfoys es hora de cambiar mi look. Si, aparte de cambiar mi nombre a Alisa Malfoy también he de cambiar de apariencia para parecerme a unos de ellos (Seria un poco raro que en una familia de rubios hubiera una pelirroja igualita a Hermione Granger ¿No creéis?). Me meto en uno de los baños y con varios hechizos transformo mi pelo rizado y rojo en un pelo rubio y liso y cubro mis pecas.

Salgo del baño y a unos metros los veo, mi segunda familia: Los Malfoy. Pero.. ¿Dónde está el? No lo veo por ningún lado.. Entonces distingo su cabellera rubia , un poco más oscura la de su padre ,entre la gente. Se gira y me mira con esos profundos ojos grises, al segundo ya viene hacia mi corriendo y de un abrazo me levanta y como si fuéramos dos niños, me da vueltas en el aire.

-¡Scooor para!¡Me estoy mareando!-le grito en un tono un poco, bale bastante, mandón.

-Hola! yo también te he echado de menos estos seis meses que no nos hemos visto.-me dice en un tono irónico.

Entonces los dos nos echamos a reír. La verdad es que estos 6 meses sin Scor y Al se me han hecho eternos .Cuando paramos de reír nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, azul contra gris y siento como todo lo de nuestro alrededor se para. Una mano se coloca en mi hombro y cuando me giro para ver quién es, me encuentro con un par de ojos grises iguales a los que estaba mirando hace unos segundos. Es Draco.

-Hola Alisa-me dice en un tono sereno y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola Papa-hay que guardar las posturas.

De repente siento como algo impacta contra mi cuerpo y me abraza. Huelo gardenias y enseguida sé que se trata Astoria, mi "madre", por así decirlo. La miro y tiene sus ojos brillantes como si fuera a llorar.

-Oh Lisa! No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos! Cuanto has crecido! Estas hermosísima! Verdad , Scor?

Lo miro y veo que se ha sonrojado, me mira y con una sonrisa responde a su madre:

-Así es mama, está más hermosa que nunca

Después de los abrazos, besos y lágrimas de bienvenida nos metemos en el coche (si algo muggle lo sé) ,un Rolls Royce Phantom, para dirigirnos a la Mansión Malfoy. Durante el viaje me preguntan sobre el curso, sobre mis amigos de allí…cuando de repente Astoria me pregunta sobre chicos y como repuesta Scorpius y su padre bufan. Al ver la reacción de estos Astoria y yo comenzamos a reír contagiándoles la risa a ellos. Todos comenzamos a reír y nos olvidamos del tema. La verdad es que he tenido algún que otro novio, pero nada serio, solo diversión. Para cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos enfrente de la nueva Mansión Malfoy. Draco mando derribar la vieja porque según el en ese lugar habían pasado cosas que era mejor enterrar y mando construir una nueva en otro sitio.

Una vez en la mansión , Poppy, una elfina con un contrato y salario justo por supuesto, nos recoge las maletas y las lleva a la habitación. Como el viaje ha sido largo y estoy cansada me despido de los Malfoy y me voy a dormir. En la cama noto como Morfeo me acoge en sus brazos y como cada noche , desde hace un mes, tengo el mismo sueño.

"_Estoy en una cueva y llevo puesta una túnica de maga ancha que tiene unos bordados de dragones de color oro, llevo el rostro cubierto por una capucha y voy recorriendo las diferentes galerías gracias a la luz que emana la llama , que sale de mis manos. En algún momento, llego a una sala circular y allí me encuentro con tres personas haciendo un circulo, todas vestidas con túnicas, igual que yo, pero de diferente colores ,la persona de mi izquierda llevo una túnica gris con bordados de plata ,la que está enfrente mía lleva una azul con bordados color perla y el de mi derecha una verde con bordados color bronce._

_-Te estábamos esperando Dux-dicen todos en unísono. Se nota, por las voces, que dos de ellos son chicos y la otra es chica._

_Hasta ahí el sueño era como siempre, pero después de hablarme el encapuchado de enfrente se me acerca._

_-Soy Agua-y con un ligero movimiento se quita la capucha mostrándome un rostro que no esperaba ver._

_-No puede ser…"_


	3. En la casa de los Malfoy I

**Hola a tod s! Primero de todo gracia que estáis siguiendo mi histori que le habéis dado a favorito, esto me motiva mucho para escribir así que muchísimas gracias y un beso enorme para vosotr s! Segundo siento no haber podido subir antes el capitulo pero después de escribir el segundo puuuf! el ordenador se estropeo por lo que ahora tengo que pedir prestado el ordenador a un amigo siento!Por favor me encantaría que escribieseis vuestra opinión tanto positiva como negativa,ya que así tendré en cuenta lo que os gusta y lo que ultimo y pero menos importante...pasaros por mi pequeño rincón: profeciadeldragonfanfic. tumblr **

* * *

Me despierto jadeando y noto que las sabanas, se me quedan pegadas al cuerpo. No puedo evitar rememorar mi sueño .¿Qué hacia el allí?¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Decidí dejar la investigación para la mañana siguiente con la esperanza de verlo todo un poco más claro .Intento dormirme otra vez, pero al cerrar los ojos la identidad del encapuchado de mi sueños viene otra vez a mi memoria. Me encuentro con unos ojo que pertenecen al rostro de mi mejor amigo ,unos ojos que no me dejo conciliar el sueño. Miro al reloj y veo que son las once de la noche, por lo que me pongo las zapatillas de andar por casa y mi sudadera de los Chudley Cannons (heredada de mi padre).Decido dar una vuelta por la mansión Malfoy, cuando cruzo por delante de la habitación de Scorpius me percato de que no hay ruido y doy por hecho que está dormido por lo que decido no molestarle. Sin intención de volver a mi habitación me dirijo a la biblioteca donde estoy segura que encontrare algo con lo que pueda responder a mis preguntas. Solo conozco una biblioteca de la que Hogwarts pueda tener envidia y sin lugar a dudas, esa es la biblioteca Malfoy. A unos metros de las puertas, me doy cuenta de que hay alguien en la biblioteca. Me acerco más Para ver de quien se trata cuando me percato de que los ocupantes están discutiendo:

-¡Joder papa! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es mi vida!-¿Scorpius? Parece enfadado, más que enfadado diría yo.-¡Tengo derecho a relacionarme con quien yo quiera!

-Hijo,¡ es un no! Y esta es mi última palabra sobre el tema .-Draco habla en un tono calmado pero se nota por su tono que está sumamente irritado.

-Papa se que hicieron cosas…

-¡TU NO SABES NADA!.-Su repentino cambio de tono, me asusta. Nunca había visto así a Draco ,a él siempre le había caracterizado su calma ante situaciones así.

Al ver que la situación está tomando un giro violento decido entrar en la estancia. Justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta, esta se abre ante mí y me encuentro con la mirada turbia de Scorpius. Lo bueno de ser tan buenos amigos es que sé exactamente el ánimo de Scor con solo mirarle a los ojos .Cuando esta calmado y alegre sus ojos se convierten en un rio de plata en el que te pasarías horas flotando ,pero cuando se enfada su mirada cambia a una tormenta con rayos y truenos. Pero la mirada de Scorpius no se parece a ninguna de las anteriores. Esta mirada solamente la tiene guardada para un tema: Sus abuelos paternos.

Quiero decir algo pero el sale disparado, ignorándome completamente. Cuando se aleja mi garganta se digna a llamarlo en un susurro.

Oh, Scor ...

Después del shock inicial, toco la puerta dos veces y escucho una voz tosca desde el interior.

-Entra.

-Hola Draco.

-Rose ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-No podía dormir por lo que decidí ir a dar una vuelta

Entonces me miro, sus ojos grises intentaron ver en mi interior .Hace unos años el me enseño el arte de la oclumancia y la legeremancia, pero aun así cuando piensa que le oculto algo intenta inmiscuirse en mi mente ,cosa que odio. Cuando ve que no sacara ninguna información de mi mente, pregunta:

-¿Pesadillas?

-No, bueno..ya sabes, lo de siempre. La cueva ,los encapuchados, eso de que me están esperando….Pero eso no es lo importante. Es por tus padres ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?.-Me pregunta con miedo en los ojos.

-´La discusión con Scorpius. Es por tus padres lo se, solo se le pone esa mirada cuando se trata de ellos. ¿Que a sido esta vez? Una noticia, un rumor…

-Una carta

-Espera.. ¡¿Qué?!.-Sus abuelos jamás se habían atrevido a mandar una carta a su nieto o a nadie de su familia. De hecho, los antiguos señores Malfoy, hoy en día eran unos parias sociales con los que nadie se quería relacionar, ni siquiera las familias de antiguos mortifagos.. Al contrario de su hijo, Lucius Malfoy no demostró arrepentimiento alguno por sus acciones en la guerra y siguió con sus ideales y por mucho que Draco los intentara separar de el Narcissa, su madre y fiel esposa de Lucius, no dudo en seguir a su marido hasta el fin del mundo rompiendo a si la relación con su Draco y su nueva familia. Claro que el echo de que Draco me hubiese acogido bajo su tutela, no mejoró la relación entre ellos.-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se a decidido tu madre a escribirle ahora?

-Mi padre se está muriendo y en esta carta le comunica a Scopius que su último deseo es conocerlo y ya sabes cómo es Scorpius….-Aun siendo bueno ocultando sentimientos, no puede impedir que la tristeza y el miedo invadan su mirada.-Se que traman algo. Mi padre lleva muriéndose años, no es normal que ahora quiera conocerlo cuando en un principio renegaba de el. No quiero que sean una influencia para e, no lo fueron para mí.

-Draco, criaste a Scorpius bien ¡Qué bien, mejor que bien!, no te preocupes, el es fuerte mentalmente gracias a ti y estoy segura de que nadie, jamás, le obligara a hacer nada que no desee y aún con riesgo de que el entrenamiento de mañana sea una tortura… he de decirte, que no creo que sea mala idea que Scor conozca a sus abuelos.

Algo cambia en su mirada, la tristeza anterior se convierte en dulzura y yo continuo con mi discurso.

-Mira , se que nuestras familias no han tenido un buen historial. Tu y mi madre os encargasteis muy bien de explicármelo cuando descubrimos lo que era. Y si ella te confió mi vida y mi educación aun teniendo esas disputas, no veo por qué tú no puedes darles a tus padres, la misma confianza que deposito mis padres en ti. Además, ¡No es que vaya a vivir con ellos! Solo será un tarde tomando un café como mucho...

El me abraza y en un tono paterno me dice:

-No sé qué haríamos sin ti pequeña. Eres como un rallo de luz en nuestras vidas. Todos los días Astoria y yo damos gracias por tenerte. Y sé que Scorpius no se puede plantear una vida sin ti.-Al escuchar eso último yo me sonrojo.

El me mira a los ojos y veo que esta recordando la primera vez que nos vimos.

**_Flash Back_**

**PV Draco**

**Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Era un día de Octubre, yo estaba en Londres, pasando unos días para cerrar varios tratos que tenia con distintos empresarios, tanto muggles, como magos, ya que al expandir industrias Malfoy, abrí una sucursal para muggles. Para aprovechar el viaje decidí que a la vuelta pasaría por el callejón Diagón, para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Scorpius, ya que en un par de semanas mi hijo cumpliría 4 años. Primero pasé por Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, con la intención de comprarle una escoba de principiante tal y como se lo había prometido un año atrás. Junto con la escoba, le compre una equipación completa para que jugar al Quidditch. Estaba decidido a que mi hijo entrara en el equipo de su casa cuando estuviese en Hogwarts limpiamente y por su talento, no como yo. Tras comprar los regalos de mi hijo, decidí pasarme por la librería Flourish & Blotts para comprar unos libros a mi querida esposa Astoria. No conocía a nadie que tuviera una obsesión tan grande por ellos, a no ser que contara a Granger y hablando de Granger, al entrar a la librería fue con la primera persona con la que me encontré. A pesar de no habernos visto desde mi juicio, Granger seguía igual que antes. Me fije y vi que no estaba sola, a su lado, agarrándole de la mano, había una niña de la edad de Scorpius más o menos. La niña tenía el pelo pelirrojo (herencia de su padre) y tan alborotado como el de ella cuando era joven. Lo que no sabía en ese momento, era que esa pequeña niña me cambiaría tanto la vida. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. La niña se giró y en cuanto nuestros ojos se juntaron hubo una conexión especial. Nunca podré describirlo con palabras, solo sé que en ese momento tuve el instinto de protegerla todo el rato. Entonces, por reflejo, me fije en su hombro izquierdo y allí la vi, la marca de los triqueta.¿Acaso la niña de Granger y Weasley era mi protegida? ¿La nueva Dux? Y si era así ¿Como haría para acercarme a ella? No es que las cosas hubiesen acabado bien entre nosotros, si, me habían librado de Azkaban, pero allí acababa nuestra relación. Cuando Granger me vio, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo .No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de contarle la verdad sobre su hija y el destino que le deparaba , por lo que la comencé a seguir. La seguí por todas partes y ella seguía huyendo. ¡Menuda Gryffindor! Hasta que en un momento ella se giró y me planto cara.**

**-¿Qué quieres?.-Me pregunto con voz seca. **

**-¿Es de nacimiento?.-No tenía tiempo que perder por lo que se lo pregunte directamente. **

**-¿Perdona? **

**-La marca del hombro de tu hija, ¿Es de nacimiento? **

**-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!.-me pregunto sacando todo su carácter. **

**Yo intente contestarle lo mas tranquilamente posible, ya que como de pequeño, discutir con Granger me irritaba, no por su sangre ni su estatus esas eran cosas de mi padre, pero si por qué intelectualmente era una gran rival. **

**-Mira Granger, no me importa tu vida sinceramente, pero si la marca de tu hija es de nacimiento, necesitara mi ayuda y mi protección. **

**Granger se quedo helada sin saber que decir. Yo le sonreí con la sonrisa típica Malfoy y le dije que fuéramos a un sitio privado ya que lo que le iba a contar era un secreto. Durante el camino al Caldero Chorreante, la hija de Granger , no paraba de mirarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y me hacia muecas, que aun intentado que no me afectaran, me hacían sonreír. **

**Cuando al fin llegamos, Hannah Longbottom, de soltera Abbott, nos condujo a la mesa mas apartada del local, no antes sin mirarnos de forma extrañada y susurrarle a Granger que le debía una explicación. **

**-Sabes que no le puedes contar esto a nadie ¿no?**

**-Bueno, yo decidiré a quien se lo digo ¿no?.-Me pregunto con ese tonito que solía utilizar cuando daba una explicación en clase.**

**-Mira Granger, esto no va solo con tu hija ¿vale? Esto es algo más gordo, y créeme cuanto menos gente lo sepa ,mejor para tu hija.**

**Le explique la creación de los Dracaris su funcionamiento, como se organizaban, en que se diferenciaban de los demás magos… A cada palabra que soltaba ella quedaba más alucinada.**

**-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?.-pregunto consternada.**

**-Debes alejarla de su entorno, por su propio bien.**

**-¡¿Cómo?¡ Esta es su vida ,no puedo arrebatársela asi como asi.**

**-Granger créeme no querrás que tu hija acabe en malas manos .Por eso la tendré bajo mi tutela y mi protección.**

**-No lo sé Malfoy, es mucha información que procesar, y no estoy sola en esto. Ron también tendrá algo que decir.**

**Con esto cogió sus cosas y se fue, pero en el último momento la pequeña, que hasta ahora había estado callada y escuchando, se giro y me giño un ojo. En ese momento supe que esa niña jugaría un papel importante en nuestras vidas.**

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

**PV Rose**

Terminamos el abrazo, nos miramos a los ojos , y me doy cuenta de que jamás seré capaz de engañarlo ni de esconderle nada. Por eso decido contarle mi sueño.

-Draco hay algo que debo decirte, y no creo que te haga mucha gracia, pero por favor ,deja que termine de explicártelo.

La preocupación se refleja en su rostro. Me coge de la mano y me conduce a las butacas que hay en frente de la chimenea. Nos sentamos y con un gesto me invita a seguir con mi narración.

-Antes, no te he sido sincera del todo cuando me has preguntado por mis sueños.-veo que me mira fijamente y enarca una ceja.- Están cambiando.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha cambiado?.-Se muestra interesado.

-Se quien es el dragón de Agua o por lo menos lo sospecho, ya que en el sueño se acerca y me muestra su identidad.

-Pero ¡eso es fantástico! ¿Por qué no me haría gracia eso? Ese es el primer paso para formar el nuevo grupo. Los nuevos integrantes te mandaran señales y gracias a ellos sabrás a quien as de elegir y que poder ha de dominar.-Mi cara se vuelve seria.- Espera, conozco esa cara ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el dragón de agua?

-A eso quería llegar Draco ,el dragón de agua es Scorpius .

Y veo como su rostro de desencaja.

* * *

**¿Que os a parecido? ¿Se pone interesante?**

**Por favor Reviews :3**


	4. En la casa de los Malfoy II

**Hola a tod s! ¿Que tal las vacaciones? Espero que bien :3 Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

_-Se quien es el dragón de Agua o por lo menos lo sospecho, ya que en el sueño se acerca y me muestra su identidad._

_-Pero ¡eso es fantástico! ¿Por qué no me haría gracia eso? Ese es el primer paso para formar el nuevo grupo. Los nuevos integrantes te mandaran señales y gracias a ellos sabrás a quien as de elegir y que poder ha de dominar.-Mi cara se vuelve seria.- Espera, conozco esa cara ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el dragón de agua?_

_-A eso quería llegar Draco ,el dragón de agua es Scorpius ._

_Y veo como su rostro de desencaja._

* * *

Suena el despertador. Me giro y veo que el reloj marca las 5:30 de la mañana.

-Muy bien Rose, hora de entrenar.

Me levanto de la cama adormilada, sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la conversación de anoche con Draco, ni su mirada, ni su frialdad. Después de revelarle que el Dragón de agua era su hijo, solo recibí esta respuesta de él: "Ya sabes lo que hacer entonces" .Lo duro no fueron sus palabras frías , sino la mirada que me dirigió mientras las decía ,una mirada que no pude descifrar, distante, de decepción. Después de soltarme eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándome sola en la imponente biblioteca. Me visto mi ropa de entrenar: unas mallas negras, una camiseta de sport y unas deportivas y recojo mi melena pelirroja en un moño. Voy a las cocinas y pido a Poppy que me prepare el desayuno mientras leo El Profeta:

**LOS AÑOS NO PERDONAN A NADIE**

**_Harry Potter, El niño que sobrevivió, cumple hoy 42 años y ya deja ver alguna que otra cana. Hoy en día, nuestro héroe de guerra, además de ser un padre de familia, con tres hijos junto a Ginevra Potter, de soltera Weasley, también es jefe del departamento de Aurores. Un puesto que se gano a base de trabajo y esfuerzo a los 20 años de edad. Un logro increíble para alguien que solo llevaba en el oficio dos años, pero bueno, el famoso mago nos tiene acostumbrados a increíbles hazañas durante su vida. Pero lo que esta reportera se pregunta es ¿Acaso no ha llegado ya el tiempo de que Potter releve el puesto a alguien más joven? Después de demostrar su incapacidad para resolver los últimos asesinatos, muchos magos están poniendo en duda las dotes de mando de Potter…_**

¡Pamplinas! ¿Quien ha escrito semejante mierda? Veo el nombre del escritor y no sé por qué no me asombro: Rita Skeeter. Como la odio, no sé ni cómo no la han despedido. Vieja arpía metomentodo…. Miro el reloj y veo que son las 6:25.¡Mierda! ¡Dentro de cinco minutos tengo que estar en el pabellón de entrenamiento! Me bebo el zumo que me ha preparado Poppy de un trago y salgo corriendo. ¡Lo que me faltaba después de lo de ayer! Llegar tarde. Draco suele pasar por alto muchas cosa, pero la falta de puntualidad es algo que no soporta. El pabellón de entrenamiento , se encuentra a las afueras de la mansión por lo que he de darme prisa para llegar a tiempo. Miro el reloj y veo que son las al pabellón que para entonces no está vacío:

-Llegas tarde.-Me dice con una voz más fría que la de anoche.

-Lo siento Magister. Me he despistado en el desayuno, no volverá a pasar.

-30 vueltas a la pista y después una serie de abdominales.

-¿Qué? Pero..

-En cuarenta minutos.

-Pe-pero…

-Desde ¡ya!

Ya veo que nos hemos despertado con buen pie. Menudo entrenamiento me espera... Después de correr y hacer abdominales, toca tiro con arco, gimnasio, esgrima, natación, y para terminar carrera de obstáculos. El reloj marca las doce y Draco da por finalizado el entrenamiento:

-Buen trabajo.

-Gracias.-digo resentida por su actitud

Recojo mis cosas dispuesta a irme.

-Rose..

-¿Si?

-En cuanto a lo de anoche..

-No pasa nada Draco, sé que es un tema delicado.

-De todos modos…

Le corto en mitad de la frase. Se cuanto le cuesta pedir perdón.

-Lo sé. Ya me lo compensaras quitándome un entrenamiento.-Le digo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡HEY! Tampoco te pases.- Me dice divertido.-Por cierto no te olvides a las 17:00 tenemos clase teórica.

-¿Enserio, después de lo que me has hecho pasar?

-Es tu deber Rose, algún día obtendrás tu recompensa.

Me ducho en las duchas del pabellón y después me dirijo a mi habitación .Pero en el camino paso por la habitación de Scor y toco la puerta.

**Toc, Toc…**

-Pasa Rose.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Tu olor.

Le miro intrigada, pero sigo con lo mío.

-Scor sobre…

-Para!.-me dice interrumpiéndome.- Se lo que me vas a decir. Que mi padre te ha contado lo de mis abuelos y que estás de acuerdo con él en lo de no conocerlos.

-E!E!E! Para el carro rubito…No te adelantes. Si, se lo de tus abuelos, pero por que escuche vuestra discusión. Pero no, no estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. De hecho , ayer, después de que te fueras, intente convencerle de que les diera la oportunidad de conocerte y puedo afirmar con total confianza de que lo conseguí.

-Espera..¿¡Qué?!

-Lo que escuchas.¡Vas a conocer a tus abuelos!

-¡Rosebud Nymphadora Weasley eres la mejor!

Entonces me abraza y me quedo ahí escuchando su corazón en el calor de sus brazos. Pone su barbilla encima de mi cabeza y aspira el olor de mi pelo. Es una costumbre entre los dos, algo que nos relaja y nos hacer sentir a gusto. Y como siempre que estoy con él, el tiempo se detiene y me pierdo en nuestro propio universo , ignorando lo demás.

-Ejeeem! Siento haber interrumpido vuestro momento, pero la comida ya esta lista.

La interrupción de Astoria rompe nuestra pequeña burbuja, Ella está en la puerta observándonos mientras ríe. Scorpius y yo nos miramos a los ojos y reímos nerviosos. Nos separamos rojos de vergüenza por que nos hayan pillado en ese momento y emprendemos el viaje hacia el comedor. Llegamos al comedor familiar, una estancia pequeña conectada con la cocina. En ella hay una mesa de roble y cuatro sillas. La comida ya está encima de la mesa. Nos sentamos dispuestos a comer cuando Draco habla:

-Scorpius hijo, hay algo que tu madre y yo queremos anunciarte.- Scopius me mira alertado y le sonrío para tranquilizarlo.- Después de que alguien.- Draco me mira cómplice.-me convenciera de ello, hable con tu madre y llegamos a la conclusión de que te mereces conocer a tus abuelos.

-¡¿De verdad?! Genial!.-Dice Scoprpius emocionado.

-Echa el carro, tienes nuestro permiso , pero con una condición.-Dice Astoria.

-¡Lo que sea, hare lo que sea!

-No estarás solo , estaremos contigo y quedaremos aquí en nuestra casa, no en la de ellos.

-¡De acuerdo! voy ahora mismo a escribirles la buena noticia.

-Primero la comida jovencito.-dice Astoria en tono maternal.-ya tendrás tiempo después de contestarles.

Después de una comida estupenda, aprovecho para descansar hasta que el reloj marca las 17:00 y me dirijo a la biblioteca, donde me espera Draco.

-Muy bien Rose, hoy aprenderás todo sobre el ritual de transformación de los Dracaris. Ya que al revelarse el primero, los demás no tardaran mucho en hacer lo mismo.

-Magister tengo una duda ¿Todos se me revelaran en sueños como Scorpius?

-No Rose, cada Dracaris se te puede revelar de diferente forma. Pueden ser sueños, señales o visiones o simplemente tu intuición te lo dirá. Además un Dracaris jamás será un desconocido, ya que tienes que tener un vínculo anterior: un conocido, un amigo e incluso un familiar. Por lo que no te será complicado llegar a él.

-Ammm … Por cierto hablando de eso ¿Porqué no está Scorpius aquí? ¿No le tendría que interesar la conversación como siguiente miembro de los Dracaris?

-No, hasta que no se haga el ritual de transformación los candidatos no pueden saber que son los elegidos .Ya que, como bien sabes, su vida podría peligrar.

-Y ¿Por qué no podemos hacer el ritual de transformación de Scorpius ahora o esta noche? Así para el siguiente candidato sabría cómo hacerlo.

-A eso quería llegar, la transformación deben hacerla todos a la vez .Como te lo he explicado varias veces, el ritual de transformación tiene unas características muy especificas. Así que presta mucha atención a las indicaciones, ya que yo no estaré en ese momento.-Asiento , dispuesta a aprender.-Una parte importante del ritual es el lugar y el momento de hacerlo. Debe ser un lugar de gran poder mágico, donde haya habido algún dragón alguna vez y debes hacerlo en la segunda luna llena del mes sino no funcionara. Eso es algo básico. Una vez hayas establecido el día y la fecha, debes llevar a los candidatos al lugar indicado y contarles la verdad , entonces ellos te darán su bendición para la transformación.

-Y ¿Si no me la dan? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿No habría Dracaris? O ¿Tendría que encontrar a otro? Y ¿Si no lo encuentro? Y ¿Si…

- Rose no te preocupes, jamás ha pasado nada parecido. Aceptarlo es algo instintivo para los candidatos, cada uno lleva su dragón dormido en su interior .Y este lucha por despertarse. Bien, una vez aceptado su cambio, cada candidato debe hacer un circulo y meterse en el, en ese momento tu rodearas esos círculos con llamas. Una vez hecho esto, cada candidato hará un juramento de lealtad hacia los Dracaris y tú pronunciaras el hechizo. Entonces, el ritual se dará por terminado, los candidatos se transformaran y tu poder junto al de ellos incrementara .Por lo tanto…

**Toc,toc,toc…**

Alguien nos la puerta asoma la cabeza de Scopius.

-Hola Papa, Rosie…lo siento si interrumpo pero me preguntaba, viendo la fantástica tarde que hace, si Rose podría terminar antes la clase para poder ir a andar en caballo.

Miro a Draco suplicante. Sabe lo mucho que me gusta montar en caballo, además que me debe una.

-Bueno, creo que después del entrenamiento de hoy te lo mereces, además así mi cuenta esta saldada.-me guiña un ojo.-Puedes marcharte si quieres, pero tener cuidado y no salgáis fuera de las propiedades.

-¡Gracias Draco!.-Le digo abrazándolo.

-Ejeem.-me mira serio.

-Lo siento.-digo avergonzada y me suelto de él.-Gracias Magister.- y hago una reverencia de protocolo y veo que hijo y padre se ríen.

-¡Por Merlín Rose! Me encanta como se te ponen las orejas cuando te avergüenzas.-Me dice Scorpius entre risas.

Salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a los establos. Allí nos esperan Balio, el caballo de Scorpius, un caballo pura sangre negro, y Janto, mi caballo, un tinker irlandes. Me acuerdo que cuando nos los regalaron teníamos 9 años y eran un regalo de cumpleaños para los dos, ya que Scorpius y yo nacimos con una semana de diferencia .Por aquel entonces, yo solía ir todos los días a la mansión Malfoy para tener clase, ya que hasta los 11 años un mago no comienza oficialmente su educación y debe formarse en casa .Recuerdo que estábamos estudiando la mitología griega y sus héroes y Scorpius y yo estábamos obsesionados con el tema .A raíz de eso, decidimos llamar a los caballos, Balio y Janto, en honor a la pareja de caballos inmortales del héroe griego Aquiles. Después de ensillarlos, los montamos y nos dirigimos al bosque que estaba en los terrenos.

-Cuanto apuestas a que esta vez te gano a una carrera.-me reta Scorpius.-he estado practicando y he de decir que soy todo un as.

-Vamos Scorpius , no seas iluso. Sabes que soy mejor jinete que tu aunque hayas practicado día y noche.-Le digo con intención de picarlo.

-Muy bien, si estas tan segura de tus habilidades ¿Por qué no apostar algo grande para ponerle más emoción a nuestra pequeña competición?

-¡Genial! Hace tiempo que quiero una buena escoba ¿Por qué no nos apostamos eso Oh gran Scorpius rey de los jinetes? ajjajajaaj

-Veo que te hace gracia e…De acuerdo, pero subo la apuesta. La ultima escoba del mercado más cinco ranas de chocolate.

-Morderás el polvo ¿Hasta nuestro árbol?

-Hasta nuestro árbol .A la de tres.1…2…y 3!

Los caballos empiezan a galopar .Al principio, yo le saco ventaja pero de repente veo que Scorpius me coje la delantera, intento alcanzarlo pero me saca bastante ventaja. Veo nuestro árbol a lo lejos ,un cerezo en mitad del campo que plantamos cuando teníamos seis años. No puedo dejarle ganar y en el último momento, cojo las riendas fuertemente y Janto hace un expring pasando a Balio y consiguiéndome así la victoria y una nueva escoba.

-JA! Como voy a disfrutar con mi nueva escoba.-Digo bajándome del caballo.

-Eso será cuando lo tengas ¿no?.-Me dice él mientras desensilla los caballos.

-¿Cómo?.-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Pobre Rose, tienes que aprender a hacer apuestas. Hemos dicho que el ganador obtendría una escoba pero no cuando la obtendría.-dice con un tono divertido.

-Maldita serpiente rastrera….

-Jajajaj Que yo sepa Rosebud.-Me llama asi cuando me quiere hacer rabiar.-Tu puedes ser tan serpiente como yo.

Hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces desde que decidí estudiar en Hogwarts. El me dice que podría ser una serpiente, pero yo siempre le digo que mi casa será la de los leones. Como es costumbre en mi familia, menos Albus y Lucy ,mis primos, que quedaron en Slytherin y Ravenclaw respectivamente.

-Ya te gustaría a ti! Ajajajaj

-Eso no lo dudes pequeña.

-Odio que me digas así. Solo me sacas una semana ¡UNA SEMANA!.

-Sí, pero ya soy mayor que tú! JAJAJAJAJA

Pasamos la tarde hablando entre bromas. Vemos el crepúsculo y volvemos a casa.

Esa noche vuelvo a soñar con la cueva, los encapuchados y con Scorpius diciéndome que es un Dracaris ... pero de repente estoy en un templo shinto rodeado de un campo de cerezos y en ve de llevar una túnica llevo puesto un quimono blanco, de sacerdotisa .Aparece una mariposa ,estiro el brazo y la mariposa se posa en mi mano."Te estaré esperando" me dice una voz femenina en mi mente y la mariposa sale volando como si nada. Me despierto contenta segura de que es otra seña .

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Cartas del otro lado del charco

**_Hola a tod s! Aqui os dejo el quinto capitulo esperando que os guste! Los personajes no son mios,o la gran mayoria de ellos,pertenecen a la gran J.K! Para ver como serian los personajes y cosas que aparecen en el relato visitar mi blog : profeciadeldragonfanfic. tumblr. com_**

**_Como siempre gracias por leer mi historia!:3_**

* * *

_De repente estoy en un templo shinto rodeado de un campo de cerezos y en vez de llevar una túnica llevo puesto un kimono blanco, de sacerdotisa .Aparece una mariposa ,estiro el brazo y la mariposa se posa en mi mano."Te estaré esperando" me dice una voz femenina en mi mente y la mariposa sale volando como si nada. Me despierto contenta segura de que es otra señal._

* * *

Sin darme cuenta, ya ha pasado todo Junio y gran parte de Julio, de hecho hace un mes que llegue aquí pero entre entrenamientos, clases, paseos en caballo y excursiones el tiempo se me ha pasado volando, como siempre. Me levanto de la cama, me ducho y bajo a desayunar. Hoy es un día especial, ya que es el cumpleaños de Astoria y es el único que celebramos estando todos, por lo que cogimos la costumbre de desayunar juntos y darle los regalos. Para cuando bajo todos están en la mesa, esperándome.

-Buenos días a todos! Y Muchísimas Felicidades Tori.-me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días a ti también cielo y muchas gracias.-Me dice dulcemente.-Por cierto recordad que hoy vienen los Zabini a comer, por lo que Rose se convierte en Alisa Malfoy ¿De acuerdo Scor?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?

-Solo te pongo sobre aviso hijo. Quiero que te comportes, se que tu relación con Logan no es la mejor pero..

-Bale mama, me no entiendo porque tiene que venir. Es un inmaduro, un chulo, un..

-Viene porque es hijo de Blaise y este es mi mejor amigo.-Interrumpe Draco.- ¿De acuerdo?

La discusión queda zanjada y en mitad del desayuno una lechuza beige entra en el comedor interrumpiéndonos.

-Vainilla!.-Grito entusiasmada. Vainilla es la lechuza de mi mejor amiga, Ellen. Ella y yo nos conocimos el primer día y desde entonces fuimos inseparables. Al ser hija de muggles, no sabía nada de nuestro mundo, por lo que le fui de gran ayuda .Pero Ellen no fue mi única amiga, junto a Sam y Cosette, las cuatro, formábamos el cuarteto de oro de Salem. Compartíamos habitación y aunque somos muy diferentes, nos convertimos en inseparables. A Cosette le apasionan dos cosas la danza y la moda .En lo segundo me recuerda a Victoire , siempre diciéndonos que ponernos ,que nos queda bien… Cosette es dulce, correcta y educada, en exceso, lo que le traía más de una discusión con Sam, que es todo lo contrario. Sam es la persona más extrovertida que conozco, y aunque no lo aparenta, por su actitud hosca, es una romántica, siempre en busca del amor. Como a ella, a mí también me apasiona el Quidditch ,por lo que cuando éramos pequeñas ,decidimos entrar juntas en el equipo de quede de guardiana, como mi padre, y ella de golpeadora. Después esta Ellen. Como describirla: Doña optimismo!Siempre lo ve todo con buenos ojos, le encanta vivir la vida y eso le traía mas de un dolor de cabeza en los estudios y en los exámenes, en los que yo, por supuesto le ayudaba.-Hola bonita!-saludo a Vainilla mientras le acaricio la cabeza.- Pobrecita mía, tener que cruzar todo el charco para venir hasta aquí. Toma come un poco. ¿Me traes algo?

Veo que lleva tres cartas en el pico y las cojo. Cada una tiene un nombre escrito: El sobre rosa lleva el nombre de Cosette escrito con una impoluta caligrafía. El sobre de papiro lleva el nombre de Sam, con una caligrafía bastante más desastrosa que la de Cosette. Y por último, el sobre blanco que lleva el nombre de Ellen, escrito con una caligrafía que reconocería en cualquier parte. De repente siento que me escuecen los ojos y que estoy comenzando a llorar.

-¿Estás bien cielo? Tienes los ojos llorosos ¿Ocurre algo?.-me pregunta Tori en tono preocupado.

-Oh no, tranquila, creo que me he emocionado.-digo secándome las lagrimas.-Me han escrito mis amigas de Salem.-digo restándole importancia.

-Si lo deseas puedes retirarte a leerlas.-me dice Draco.-Pero recuerda estate lista para la una, a esa hora llegan los Zabini.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

Cojo las cartas y salgo corriendo a mi habitación. Me tumbo en la cama y primero abro el sobre blanco, el de Ellen.

_Hola Fresita:_

_Si, después de seis años te sigo llamando así ¿Algún problema? Porque me da igual que no te guste el mote, ya que te seguiré llamando así aunque estemos llenas de arrugas. Porque tú eres mi fresita Ro y siempre los serás. Cuando nos anunciaste que te ibas ,te juro que me dieron ganas de lanzarte un Calvario (1) pero entiendo que quisieras volver a Inglaterra para pasar más tiempo con tu familia y estar cerca de ellos._

_Espero, que nuestra siguiente compañera de cuarto, no sea una inglesa estirada y sabelotodo como tu ajajajajaja Perdón...Pero sabes que las partes de sabelotodo e inglesa son ciertas. Sea como sea, estoy segura de que no te superara ni en un millón de años. ¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos conocimos? En cuanto supiste que era hija de muggles no paraste de hablarme sobre el mundo mágico y sobre la escuela.Años más tarde ,me confesarías que ser mi amiga era un alivio porque no sabía nada de tus que aun así no me cambiarías por nada.¿Te acuerdas el cabreo que me pille cuando lo supe? Me estuviste trayendo el desayuno a la cama durante un mes ,¡UN MES! Recuerdame que tengo que enfadarme contigo más a menudo._

_El verano está pasando realmente lento aquí, sin la esperanza de verte el curso que viene no tengo ninguna gana de comenzar el curso y creo que Cosette y Sam están en las mismas. Intentamos quedar por lo menos una vez a la semana, aunque con lo de las clases de ballet de Cosette algunas veces es complicado quedar. ¿Sabes que hará una audición para Juilliard? Bueno supongo que eso te lo contara ella en su carta, en cuanto a Sam este verano ya ha tenido su quinto novio, ya sabes cómo es ,siempre en busca del príncipe azul. Hablando de amor ¿Qué tal esta Scorpius?.-**Bale Stop, como que hablando de novios ¿Qué tal está Scorpius? Que tiene que ver el en todo esto.**-¿Tan guapo como siempre? Bueno ya me contaras. Yo estoy bien con Collin, de hecho la semana que viene voy a conocer a sus padres…¡Que nervios!_

_¿Qué tal llevas el verano? Mis padres y yo fuimos a Florida a visitar a mi abuela, parece ser que su relación va a mejor ya que no discuten tanto como antes, aún así este verano será decisivo para ellos. ¿Qué tal están tus dos familias? Espero que estén bien, el otro día leí un artículo sobre tu madre en el Magic Times(2) donde hablaba sobre los Porlock y sus derechos. La verdad es que adoro a tu madre, incluso mis padres lo hacen, a la siguiente te mandare el artículo para que me lo firme ¿De acuerdo? Supongo que estarás nerviosa por tu nueva etapa. Tranquila, veras que harás amigos enseguida, además la mitad de los estudiantes ¿No son de tu familia? Jajajaja. Espero de verdad que tengas suerte en esta etapa de tu vida, y que no te olvides de tu vida aquí, en Estados Unidos. Te quiero fresita ,ya sabes que aquí tienes un hogar y otra familia esperándote, ya sabes por si las otras dos te fallan._

_P.D: Saludos de Collin, Josh, Angus y Charlie, especialmente de Charlie._

Antes de seguir leyendo las demás empiezo a escribir la respuesta.

_Hola El:_

_Antes de nada quiero confesarte una cosa, me encanta el mote de fresita jajaajja. Al principio lo odiaba ,pero termine cogiéndole cariño,al final echare de menos que alguien me llame así. Te juro que aunque venir a Inglaterra era uno de mis mayores deseos ,dejar Estados Unidos me partió el corazón. He pasado allí 5 años, los mejores de mi vida. Y créeme que si pudiera quedarme en Inglaterra y estudiar allí lo haría, sin pensarlo, pero tristemente es imposible._

_En cuanto a la compañero de habitación os conozco y sé que al principio no la vais a aceptar, pero por favor, por favor, mantener la mente abierta y ser amables con ella ,incluso haceros amiga suya ,pero no demasiado ,que el titulo de vuestra mejor amiga sigo teniéndolo yo. Por cierto ¿Cómo es que Scorpius sale en un tema de novios? Te recuerdo que es mi MEJOR AMIGO nada más y si, sigue igual de guapo, incluso más. No pienses mal, ni pongas esa sonrisilla tuya, lo digo de un punto de vista objetivo._

_Sobre mi verano, dentro de tres semanas, iré a casa de mis abuelos maternos para pasar una semana o algo así y después iré a la madriguera, a donde está la familia de mi padre, mientras tanto me quedo en la residencia de los Malfoy, que por cierto están bien como todos los demás. Gracias por preguntar. Me alegro mucho de lo tuyo con Collin , entonces, se podría decir que ya vais serio ¿no? ¿Cómo se lo está tomando el neurótico de tu padre? jajajaja o ¿no lo sabe? También me alegra oír que tus padre están un poco mejor, espero de verdad que lo terminen solucionando ,no conozco a una pareja que este echa tan a la medida como lo están tus padres.._

_Lo del artículo de mi madre …¿por qué no vienes tu y se lo pides? Seguro que le haría ilusión conocerte o mejor, ¿Por qué no venís las tres en las vacaciones de Pascua a mi casa? Seria genial que vinierais. En cuanto a mi nueva vida… Aunque la mitad de mi familia este en Hogwarts, sigo estando nerviosa ¿Y si no me aceptan? ¿Y si no encajo?¿Y si me dejan de lado? Me he pasado 5 años fuera, que no son pocos. De todos modos te informare de cómo estoy en cuanto pueda. Manda un saludo a los chicos y por favor consíguele a Charlie una novia o algo, algo que le haga olvidarme. Te prometo que jamás olvidare América, ni los momentos que he vivido allí ni a vosotros, mucho menos a vosotros. Te quiero El, que sepas que tienes aquí, no una , sino dos familias ,una de ellas enorme, deseando conocerte._

_P.D: Creo que ya es hora de que me compre un móvil, sino mataremos a la pobre Vainilla y creo que Chocolate.-**mi lechuza**.-no está por la labor de cruzar el océano._

Una vez termino de escribir la carta de Ellen, comienzo a leer la de Cosette donde me informa sobre sus intenciones en Juilliard y sobre un nuevo chico que ha conocido. Sam me cuenta sobre sus novios de verano y me dice que el equipo de Salem a perdido una gran guardiana. Para cuando termino de leer todas las cartas mis ojos están inundados en lagrimas y me hecho a llorar.

**P.V Scorpius**

Después de desayunar con mi familia me dirijo a la habitación de Rose para ver como esta. Se que es una tía fuerte,pero también se que estas cosas le la puerta y al ver que no contesta me decido a entrar.

-¿Rosie?

La busco por la habitación y veo que está tumbada en la cama. Me acerco a ella y me percato de que se a quedado dormida mientras lloraba,ya que las lagrimas recorren sus mejillas sonrosadas. Me siento cerca de ella y con cuidado limpio sus lagrimas cuando noto que se despierta.

-Hola Pelirroja.-Veo que abre los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules que me han hipnotizado desde que era pequeño.

_Flash Back_

24 de junio de 2012

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi .Era un día cálido de principios de verano. Me desperté temprano y vi que todo el mundo en la mansión parecía acerque a mi madre para preguntarle lo que pasaba ,ya que esta atmósfera no era común en nuestra casa:

-Buenos días mami!¿Qué ocurre?

-Buenos días principito.-Me llamaba así por la novela muggle, una de sus favoritas.-Hoy es un día especial.-Me dijo con una emoción contenida.-Hoy conoceremos a alguien que será muy importante para nosotros.

-¿Es de lo que habéis estado hablando papa y tu toda la semana?

-Si cielo si, por eso te pido que te comportes .Se que no te gusta relacionarte mucho ,pero ¿Lo harás?¿Por mi?

-Si me lo pides tu..

-Así me gusta cielo.-Y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvimos esperando toda la mañana en el salón .Mi madre parecía nerviosa,no paraba de dar vueltas por la estancia .Cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj y susurraba algo,que no llegaba a una de estas llego mi padre por la chimenea.

-Ahora llegan.-Dijo mi padre colocándose junto a mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios.

De la chimenea apareció un hombre alto y pelirrojo.¿Era esta la visita que mi madre tanto esperaba?No me impresiono en echo de pequeño,al contrario que otros niños ,yo era difícil de de la chimenea emergieron otras dos figuras:La de una mujer y la de una niña mas o menos de mi principio no mostré ningún interés por la familia de magos ¿Que tenia eso de interesante?¿Por que tanto alboroto para esto?Unos años mas tarde ,cuando tuve la edad necesaria,comprendería que por el salón de mi casa ,entro la esperanza del mundo mágico.

-Scor! Ven ,acércate, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.-Dijo mi padre.

-Mira hijo,ella es Rose Weasley. A partir de ahora pasara mucho tiempo en nuestra casa,por lo que será alguien de la familia ¿De acuerdo?.Y estos son sus padres Hermi….-Pero ya no seguí la conversación,me perdí en ese océano azul que eran sus ojos ,rodeados de pequeñas pecas que parecían estrellas formando constelaciones. Su pelo,oh su pelo,de un rojo que no había visto nunca.

Entonces la niña se me acerco y con una voz ,que me recordaba al canto del gorrión me dijo:

-Hola, soy Rosebud Nymphadora Weasley. Mis padres dicen que pasare mucho tiempo con ustedes a si que me puedes llamar Rose o Rosie.

-Un placer Rosebud.- Mi madre me miro con ,hora de hacer amigos.-Perdón Rosie. Mi nombre es Scorpius Hymperion me puedes llamar Scorpius.

-No Scopius no! Te llamare Scor.- Entonces,a mis cortos 6 años de edad, caí rendido a los pies de aquella pelirroja que interrumpido en mi vida como un huracán.

_Fin Flash Back_

**P.V Rose**

Sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormida cuando siento que alguien roza mi mejilla con su suave mano. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con unos ojos grises,mirándome fijamente.

-Hola Pelirroja.

-¿Scor? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Lo miro sorprendida.

-Solo me pasaba para ver como estabas…Y bueno…eh..

-¿Sii?

-He visto que estabas dormida y he decidido despertarte,ya que son las 12:00 y pronto llegan los Zabini….Y…

-OH! Gracias Scor.-Le digo levantándome de la quedo mirándole ,invitándole a salir de mi habitación para así poder cambiarme.-Ejeeem..¿Podrías...

-Ah! Claro..Si…Bueno te veo después Alysa.-Y entre risas veo que desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Al poco tiempo alguien toca la puerta.Y pensando que es cierto rubio digo:

-Pasa Scor!

-Vaya! No sabia que esperaras visita.-Me contesta una voz dulce de mujer entre risas.

-Tori! Lo siento..Pensaba que..

-Tranquila cielo..no pasa nada.-Me dice con una sonrisa .-Venia a traerte algo.

-Pero no me tenias que traer nada! Se supone que la que hoy tiene regalos eres tu! Lo que me recuerda…-Tomo un paquete plateado de mi maleta y se lo entrego.

Veo como abre el paquete y los ojos se le ponen como platos.

- ¡Por Merlin y por los antiguos magos! Rose esta vez te has pasado.-me dice abrazándome.´-¡La primera edición de Los tres mosquetero de Alexandre Dumas! ¿Pero cómo?

-Vamos Tori , te conozco, eres una de las pocas personas a las que le apasionan los libros tanto como a mi madre o a mi.

-Cierto cierto, pero esto es demasiado a si que toma.Y sin rechistar!

-¿Y esto?

-No sabia si tenias algo que ponerte,por lo que me tome la libertad de comprarte algo.

Abro la funda y veo un vestido azul corto precioso .Tiene mangas cortas y un escote en forma de zona de la cintura tiene un cinturón de pedrería.(3)

-Oh Tori es precioso!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Venga ve cambiarte ,estos llegaran en cualquier momento.

En cuanto Tori se marcha me pongo manos a la me cambio la apariencia,cambiando mi pelo rojo por un pelo rubio casi blanco y cubro las pecas con un simple hago un par de retoques para cambiar un poco apariencia y me pongo un poco de veo que estoy lista,bajo al salón y allí me encuentro con todo el clan Zabini.

-Hola mi Angel.-me saluda Logan,el hijo mayor de la familia..-Tan esplendida y hermosa como siempre.-se acerca y me besa la mano,cuando noto que Scorpius se tensa a mi lado.

* * *

(1)Hechizo para dejar calvo / sin pelo a alguien.

(2)Versión mágica del New York Times

(3) Si queréis ver como es pasaros por mi blog

* * *

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews!**

**Por cierto gracias NayeliVC por tu comentario! me a animado muchisimo :D Ya sabes para cualquier sugerencia por favor escribe**


	6. Disculpas

Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras! Siento no haber actualizado hace mucho pero entre mudanzas y comienzos de curso (y todo el papeleo que esto conlleva) no he tenido tiempo para nada :( Pero ya tengo varias ideas en mi mente y os prometo que la semana que viene subiré no un capitulo ,sino dos!+ un One-shot :D También contestare a vuestros comentarios(Que me han gustado mucho e intentare seguir su consejo)

**Gracias por leerme y por soportarme :P**


	7. Comida con los Zabini

**Hola a todoooos! Ya he vuelto otra vez con un nuevo capitulo,se que esta semana prometí dos ,pero la cosa aun no se ha normalizado y sigo un poquito mañana o pasado subiré el séptimo siempre gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar vuestros un amoor!**

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y talentosa J.K! **

**Como siempre os digo pasaros por /blog/profeciadeldragonfanfic**

**Gracias :3**

* * *

_En cuanto Tori se marcha me pongo manos a la obra. Primero me cambio la apariencia ,cambiando mi pelo rojo por un pelo rubio casi albino. Me cubro las pecas con maquillaje mágico y me hago un par de retoques para cambiar un poco mi apariencia. Después me pongo un poco de maquilla y me visto. Cuando veo que estoy lista, bajo al salón y allí me encuentro con todo el clan Zabini._

_-Hola mi Angel.-me saluda Logan,el hijo mayor de la familia.Y veo como Scorpius se tensa a mi que la comida de hoy no saldrá muy bien._

* * *

Después de la bienvenida en la que no han faltado besos y abrazos, los nueve, estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa principal del comedor ,un mueble del S. XV hecho de madera mágica que tiene la capacidad de transformarse depende de la cantidad de los invitados y que perteneció a la familia Greengrass durante y Draco están sentados en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, a su derecha están Scorpius y los hijos menores de los Zabini ,Adriana y Bastian,ambos de 11 años y gemelos, a su izquierda estamos yo y Logan ,que ha insistido en sentarse a mi lado a pesar de los comentarios y miradas de Scorpius.

Enserio, no sé qué le pasa a este chico últimamente, estos últimos meses esta raro,es demasiado sobre protector, sé que tiene que hacer de mi hermano "mayor" pero ¡Dios! ¡No tengo dos años!. Además no solo es cuando estoy con el, en sus cartas tambien se interesaba mas de lo normal en mis ahora ,no es que pasara del tema pero tampoco es que le importase mucho la verdad.

Por último, en el extremo derecho de la mesa están Blaise, el señor Zabini , y Madelein Favre, su mujer, que a pesar de estar casada mantiene su propio apellido ,algo que yo, cuando me llegue el momento, también haré.Creo que eso de que la mujer deba llevar el apellido del marido es algo . Madelein me recuerda muchísimo a mi tía Fleur ,no por el físico,aunque también ya que las dos son rubias, si no porque ambas son francesas y tienen ese gracioso acento:

-Alysa, tu madge me ha dicho que has sacado las mejoges notas de tu cugso y de tu escuela.¡ Debes de estag oggullosa! Ojala mi Logan fuera como tu..

-¡Mama!.-Dice su hijo avergonzado.

- Jajajajaj Bueno, si la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con mis resultados. Claro que también me he pasado horas entre libros.-Digo sonrosándome hasta las orejas. ¡Malditos genes Weasley.!

-¡Vaya Draco, una pequeña Granger en tu familia! Ajajajajaja ¡Si no tuviera el mismo pelo rubio que tú y esa porte de Malfoy que tiene, diría que es su hija!-Nos quedamos todos helados, mirandonos, sonriendo con una risa nerviosa,si el señor Zabini supiera...

Durante el año ,desde hace tiempo, nos juntamos varias veces con los Zabini ya que son como de la que a mi me hace dudar es como han justificado mi presencia,digo yo,que antes de que yo perteneciera a la familia Malfoy, ellos tendrían alguna relación ¿No? Me acuerdo que una vez se lo pregunte a Draco y el simplemente me contesto que no debía de preocuparme por eso que a la vista del mundo mágico yo era su hija.Y deje el tema así.La verdad ,es que jamas han echo ningún comentario por lo que lo dejo estar.

-¿Acaso yo no aporto nada?.-Dice Astoria ofendida pero con un tono divertido, intentando desviar la conversación.

-Claro que si Tori, ese carácter dulce que tiene y la inteligencia, estate segura de que no las ha sacado de la pasa seca que tienes de marido jajajajaaja.

-¡Blaise!-Le regaña su mujer.-No hagáis caso al stupide(1) de mi magido, es como un niño de dos años .Y dime ,ma cherie, que quieges estudiag después?

-Bueno.. Aun no lo tengo pensado, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, ver, visitar... Además tengo dos años por delante para pensarlo.-Digo despreocupada,la verdad es que si que tengo algo pensado pero...

- ¿Sabes que es algo que debes ir pensándolo ya ,verdad hija?.-Me dice Draco ,en modo paternal.-Sé que te faltan dos años, pero esos dos años se pasan volando y en cuanto te des cuenta ya tendrás que elegir.

-Lo sé pero..

-¡Papa no la agobies!.-Dice Scorpius , que está enfrente mío. Le digo gracias de forma que me pueda leer los labios para que los demás no puedan oírlo. No me gusta hablar del tema y Scorpius lo sabe, ya que es un poco complicado. Me encantaría trabajar en el ministerio pero siempre tendría la sombra de mi madre , o si no de auror, pero tendría la sombra de mi tío, el gran Harry Potter y eso sería peor. También me gustaría ser periodista , pero tendría la de mi tía Ginny, que después de ser una jugadora de quidditch profesional, se dedicó a escribir artículos. ¿Porque he de tener tanta familia que se dedica a cosas diferentes? No quiero estar bajo la sombra de nadie, bastante tengo con estarlo en el colegio, a pesar de estar en un continente diferente. ¡Quiero conseguir las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo! No por ser hija de ,o sobrina de…- Alysa sabrá elegir correctamente en su debido tiempo.-Continua Scorpius.- ¡Por Merlin!¡ Es la Hermione Granger de nuestra generación! Y si ella eligió bien ,nuestra Alysa también.

-¡Además de guapa ,lista! Eres una caja de sorpresas Angel.-Dice Logan en tono seductor. Y veo que Scorpius le echa una mirada de las que matan.

Siempre lo mismo, Logan hace intentos de Don Juan y Scorpius ataca. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que puedo defenderme sola? Y el otro ¿Qué?¿No se da cuenta, enserio ,de que no me interesa?¿Nada de Nada?He de admitir que hubo una temporada que estuve enamoradísima de el,salta a la vista el chico es muy guapo,pero eso fue ¿Cuando?¿Cuando tenia 10 años?

-Me parece normal que esas dos cualidades de mi hermana te sorprendan Zabini, ya que careces ambas.-Ya empezamos..

-Scorpius por favor, tengamos la fiesta en paz ¿Vale?.-Dice Astoria desesperada, creo que está cansada de la discusión de estos dos ,igual o incluso mas que yo.

-Lo siento madre, intentare controlarme pero me lo deja demasiado fácil..

-Bueno Malfoy, tampoco es que tú me lo dejes muy difícil…

-Logan, s'il vous plaît..(2).-Dice Madelein igual de desesperada.

Todo se queda en un silencio incomodo pero la comida sigue su curso entre bromas, y interrogatorios de parte de los Zabini hacia mí y ha ido el curso,que perspectivas tenemos para el siguiente,que asignaturas hemos optado,si los colegios Noruegos son buenos..Por que claro ,Alysa Malfoy no estudia en Salem,ni en Hogwarts ,ni en Drumsta,no no..estudia en un colegio exclusivo de señoritas al norte de Noruga,una escuela a la que solo puedes ingresar por invitación directa de la ,que todo eso es una patraña para que ni los Zabini ,ni ningún otro conocido meta las narices en nuestros asuntos.

La comida es exquisita como siempre, de primero comemos Kadgeree(3) ,después Coq au vin(4) en honor a Madelein,ya que es un plato típico francés y de postre nos sirven Coulant de chocolate con helado de frutas del bosque ¡Mí favorito!. Todos estamos disfrutando del postre, cuando la pequeña de los Zabini interrumpe la conversación que tenían los mayores sobre los últimos chismes que había escrito Reeta Skeeter. De verdad que odio a esa mujer, enserio la odio muchísimo.

-Ali.-me dices con su vocecita aguda y en voz baja.

-Dime Adri.-Le digo en un tono se que tiene la pequeña de los Zabini pero desde que la conocí siempre he sentido una gran unión entre las dos.

-¿Tú tienes novio?.-La niña no ha soltado prenda en toda la comida y para una cosa que dice ¿¡ Me pregunta eso?! El comedor se queda en silencio y veo como siete pares de ojos, quitando los de Bastian que está en su mundo, me miran y como Logan le levanta el pulgar,en señal de okey, a su hermana pequeña,como no,esto tenia que ser cosa suya.

-Eh.. Yo.. Bueno.. Tuve uno.. Pero no ,ahora no tengo novio.¿ Por qué me preguntas eso pequeña?

-Vaya, vaya… Guapa, inteligente y ahora soltera, las cosa va mejorando.-Logan se me acerca al oído y me susurra.-¿Después que será?¿Querer convertirse en la futura señora Zabini? Por que yo estoy disponible...-Dios,que chico taan pesado,

-Mira Logan,yo..

De repente siento como alguien me pega una patada fuerte por debajo de la mesa.

-Auuuuu!.-Todos se me quedan mirando y me levanto de la mesa hecha una la cara desencajada de cierto rubio sobre protector.-Scorpius, si querías pegarle una patada a Logan ¡Que sepas que has fallado!

-Yo Alisa, lo siento no quería..

-AJJAAJJAJAAJAJ Ahora entiendo por qué Slytherin nunca gana un partido, tienes una puntería que da pena.-Dice Logan bromeando, cosa que me enfurece aún más.

-Bueno por lo menos estoy en el equipo no como otros que no saben ni volar a un me…

Me pongo roja, siento que voy a explotar y entonces, sin avisar y sin quererlo , exploto:

-¡Callaos ya!.-Todos se me quedan mirando anonadados.-¡ESTOY HARTA DE VOSOTROS DOS! ¡Siempre lo mismo! Logan.-Me giro y le miro a los ojos.-Lo siento, pero jamás saldré contigo, me caes genial, de veras, pero no te veo de esa forma y no eres mi tipo! Y tu Scorpius ,.-Me giro, quedándome frente a él.-¡ ¡No tengo dos malditos años! No necesito que alguien me esté persiguiendo a todos lados como si fuera mi perrito guardián! ¿Vale? ¡No necesito una sombra, ya tengo una, dos sombran!

Salgo del comedor hecha una furia. Nunca me descontrolo de esta manera ,de verdad,normalmente soy bastante serena y sé que me he pasado pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Oigo como Draco se disculpa y viene detrás de mí. Necesito aire y siento que dentro me ahogo. Salgo a los jardines , llenos de flores tanto comunes como exóticas, mágicas y muggles, también puedo ver esculturas de inspiración clásica, colocadas sin orden, que recuerdan a las que se solían colocar en los templos pavos reales albinos por doquier, viviendo a sus anchas por los extensos padre me conto que el señor Malfoy mayor ,también tenia estos animales en su mansión .Enserio,¿Que mania tienen los Malfoy con estas aves? Y en el centro de ese paraíso de fauna, flora y arte ,mi sitio favorito de la casa ,aparte de la biblioteca claro, el pequeño lago.¿Cuantos veranoshabre pasado yo, bañándome en sus aguas con Scropius ? En frente del lago hay un kiosco, un edificio hecho de mármol blanco con pilares a los extremos y una gran cúpula pintada de azul turquesa como techo, me siento en los asientos que están dentro de él. Al poco tiempo Draco , se sienta a mi lado, en silencio, esperando a que yo diga la primera palabra. Estamos en silencio 5, 10,20 minutos hasta que me armo de valor y me pronuncio:

-Yo.. Siento mucho mi reacción de antes, justificada o no, no ha sido la adecuada, entrare dentro y me disculpare por lo ocurrido..

-Tranquila no te preocupes, ya se han ido, no querían molestar.-Me dice sin un ápice de enfado.

-Pe-Pero…no me he disculpado, pensaran que soy..¡Oh Por Merlin! Astoria..

-E,e,e.. Relájate! Al final Blaise va a tener razón y vas a ser igual que tu madre jajajaja. Te preocupas por nada, son como de la familia. ¿Que sería la familia sin este tipo de discusiones? Y no te preocupes por Tori, estará más preocupada de como estés tu que de su fiesta.-Suena un trueno a lo lejos, Draco levanta la vista al cielo.- Dentro de poco caerá una tormenta, vayámonos dentro que no quiero que nos pille fuera, sino tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. Y no quiero que alguna de tus dos madres me lance un hechizo porque te hayas muerto de una hipotermia.

Entramos dentro de casa y todo está en silencio y en tranquilidad, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada .Llegamos al salón y veo a Astoria sentada en una butaca leyendo el libro que le he regalado. Nuestras pisadas le alertan de nuestra presencia y levanta la vista. Cuando nos ve ,deja el libro en la mesilla de alado y se me acerca con los brazos extendidos. Me envuelve con sus brazos y aspiro su aroma a gardenias.

-Oh Rosie cariño ,¿Estas bien?.- Para entonces mi hechizo transformador ya esta remitiendo dejando mis rojos bucles a la vista.-Me has preocupado mucho.-Al ver su dulzura, comienzo a llorar, arrepentida por estropearle la fiesta. Al escuchar mis sollozos me abraza aún más fuerte.-Hey, cariño, no pasa nada ¿vale? Tranquila, ya paso..

-Lo siento mucho Tori.-Digo entre hipidos.-Tu no te mereces esto, era tu fiesta, es tu día...y yo lo he arruinado todo... Lo siento muchísimo de verdad, he dado una imagen espantosa…Te he dejado en ridículo… entiendo si quieres que me vaya, llamare a mis padres y les diré algo…nose, que me sient..

Entonces deshace el abrazo, me mira a los ojos y dice enfadada:

-Rose Weasley Granger, que sea la última, pero la última, vez que dices algo así. Tú no has estropeado nada ¿Entendido? Si hay que culpar a alguien, culpa a Logan y al sobre protector de tu amigo.-Así que ella también lo ha notado.-Bastantes cosas tienes tú en la cabeza como para, además, preocuparte por eso.-Me besa en la cabeza y me dice.-Ahora vete a tu cuarto, date un buen baño de burbujas y descansa que tenemos una tarde llena de compras tú y yo. Al fin y a acabo me lo debes.-dice guiñándome el ojo.

Le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Entonces me dirijo a mi habitación dando gracias a Merlin , a Morgana y a todos los magos y magas por tener dos familias tan maravillosas.

Cuando estoy llegando a mi habitación me doy cuenta de que enfrente de mi habitación esta Scopius sentado. Al escuchar mis pasos, se gira hacia mí y se levanta del suelo. Llego frente a él, comienza a hablar:

-Rose,Rosie..Siento mucho lo de antes yo..

-Scor para, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haberme pegado la patada a mí o ser tan estúpidamente sobre protector?

-Bueno yo siento haberte hecho daño, pero lo de Logan..

-¡Lo sabía! Mira Scor , ya no sé cómo decírtelo…¡Ya no soy una cría!¡Ya no tienes que salvarme de los monstruos imaginarios de debajo de mi cama, como hacías antes!¡Ni de ningún otro monstruo o cosa! ¡Se defenderme sola ¿vale? ¡Por Merlin! Soy la mejor duelista de Salem.-Odio que me traten como a uno niña indefensa, lo odio igual o mas que odio a Skeeter..

-¡Joder Ro! sé que no eres una niña, ¡Está a la vista! Pero por eso es mi deber protegerte de tipos como Logan, créeme lo conozco es un tipo odioso y además tu deberías de estar con…

-¡Basta!¡ Scor, para! Como tú le dijiste a tu padre, es mi vida y yo decido con quien relacionarme. A si que no seas tan hipócrita y deja de hacer conmigo lo que tu pides que no hagan contigo. Por qué te recuerdo, que gracias a mí dejan que veas a tus aparta tu culo de mi puerta y déjame pasar, por favor.

Con la cara desencajada Scorpius se aparta de mi puerta, dejándome el paso libre y veo como se aleja la puerta y con todas mis fuerzas la cierro de un golpe. Una vez dentro me pongo a pensar en las palabras que acabo de decir.

-¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Por qué le habré dicho esas cosas?

* * *

(1)Estupido

(2)Logan,Por favor…

(3)Un plato típico Ingles,con inspiración india, hecho a base de arroz basmati mezclado con haddock ahumado, curry y huevo.

(4)Es una receta típica francesa de pollo al vino.

* * *

**Revisando los anteriores capítulos me he fijado que en el cuarto capítulos he cometido unos fallos,como poner que eran las 6:25 y después 7:31,en realidad Rose empieza su entrenamiento a las 6:30 de la mañana. Sé que es un error sin importancia pero quería corregirlo. También he dado a entender que el cumpleaños de Harry es en Junio cuando en realidad es en Julio,lo siento ¡Lapsus!jajaj Por favor si encontráis otro error hacérmelo saber.**

**Y ahora la parte que más me gusta: CONTESTAR VUESTROS REVIEWS!**

**alquiii **Antes que nada gracias por escribir y dar tu opinión cosas como esta me ayudan a seguir escribiendo :D En cuanto a la narración intentare mejorarla con el tiempo.Y en cuanto a tu preocupación de un fic sin terminar..DON´T WORRY. Quizá tarde algún tiempo en acabarlo pero lo haré :)

**Isis Blackwell **Tu review me ha hecho especial ilusión, de por todos tus consejos y tu buena intención .En este capitulo he intentado especificar más los se que tal lo habré hecho.. Ya me lo diras. En cuanto a lo de compactar el carácter de Rose,creo que estoy en ello jajajaj Al ser nueva en esto aun me cuesta un poquito plasmar todo lo de mi cabeza en una hoja.¡Ojala pudieseis entrar en mi mente y ver lo que yo veo! jajajaj seria mas sencillo ¿Pero que gracia tendría? Muchisimas gracias por tu amables palabra,de verdad que se agradecen mucho.Y no te preocupes no me he tomado a mal ninguna de tu propuestas, ¡Lo contrario!Me encanta que la gente me de su opinión! :D

Siento haberte hecho esperar,pero como he mencionado estoy muy liada últimamente,¡Espero que todo se tranquilice! En cuanto a los otros dos Dracaris pronto estarán al te puedo decir que uno de ellos , es alguien conocido.


End file.
